


Connexion

by WolfStreetBeFoUr



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStreetBeFoUr/pseuds/WolfStreetBeFoUr
Summary: “Why do you always hurt your leg?”Or, a Soundwave/Airachnid story no one asked for :pp
Relationships: Airachnid/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	Connexion

**Author's Note:**

> Was rewatching TFP the other day, and suddenly want to write sth. So why not my favourite pair?? Giving it a try here :)
> 
> PS: I write them as humans bc 1) I never write TF fic before and I always get confused over their body part :( 2) Well, I imagined Soundwave pined her to their "bed" and thought their position might be weird and uncomfortable bc her spider legs XD
> 
> PSS: a bit ooc, bare with me :)))

“Why do you always hurt your leg?”

“Is that _concern_ coming from you, Soundwave?” Airachnid’s smirk quickly turns into a hiss as Soundwave deliberately tightens the bandage around her thigh.

“That was uncalled for.” Airachnid murmurs as she receives a hard glare from Soundwave before he goes on to bandage her wound.

The door to the infirmary kicked open, Airachnid sits up straight as Megatron strides in with an unreadable face. Strange. Megatron is never one to control his anger. Which should be the very reason he is here right now.

“Lord Megatron-”

“I see you survived the field trip.” He interrupts in his deep malicious voice. “And killed one of my man.”

Airachnid holds her breath. While Soundwave, stupid, annoying Soundwave was still bandaging her thigh, not meeting her eyes or acknowledging Megatron as the royal guard dog as he is.

“My liege-”

“I’m not one to easily forget. Careful.”

That is when Soundwave finishes bandaging and ties a knot with both ends. He pulls a blanket over her exposed legs to her midsection before he wordlessly follows Megatron out of the small infirmary.

***

The door to his office opens and closes with a click. Soundwave looks up in time to see Airachnid walks in as graceful as she can get with an injured thigh and no crutch before she fell _gracefully_ into his arms. Fuck. When did he come all the way around his desk and catch her in time?

“Nice save, handsome.” Airachnid says sarcastically.

Soundwave remains expressionless as he hoists her up and walks over before dropping her onto his desk.

“You don’t expect me to shed tears of gratitude, don’t you, Soundwave?”

“You shouldn’t have walked around with a limp.” Soundwave ignores her mocking words and moves to step back.

Airachnid circles her legs around his waist to prevent him from doing so. “Not for that, sweetheart.”

Soundwave stares steadily at her hazel eyes. “Lord Megatron decides to give you a second chance.”

“A third chance now.” Airachnid leans backwards with a bored expression, arms crossed over her breast. “I’m no Starscream. You know, we’ve known each other for so long now, you _can_ tell me you’ve put some good words for me and convinced Megatron to let me stay.”

Soundwave still stares at her blankly. Airachnid sighed. She watches him for a moment before tightens her legs around Soundwave and brings him closer.

“Well, since I do have my manners,” Airachnid brings her hand up and cups Soundwave’s sharp yet strong jaw, “I’d give you your thank-you gift anyway.”

She stares into those gray eyes and brings their faces together. She cannot help but lick at her lips. Just as she is about to close the last inch between their lips, she hisses in pain as Soundwave pinches her wounded thigh.

“It would be inconsiderate of me to take up your precious time when you should have been lying in bed recovering from the injury.”

“Soundw-”

With that, he pulls her legs loose and walks out of his office.

***

_Cybertron, Before War_

She had always been a deserter, an outcast, a scavenger.

Killing, that had always been a way of _living_. Up until she finally developed a twisted sense of satisfaction from such primal act. And then, she began to have _fun_. Her name soon exceeded herself and she became a bounty hunter.

She always got her job done.

Until _him_ happened.

Her first failure. A mistake, really. Never in a million years would she imagine such strength from such a slight built. Such vigilance and agility coming from _Senator_ Soundwave.

She looked at those emotionless gray eyes then. Before she closed her own. This is the end. She thought.

He took her in. Gave her a shelter, a roof, a hom- she would not say it. The payments she got as a bounty hunter were ample, yet she was more willing to spend them elsewhere other than those simple things. Hot meals, a warm bed, sometimes an equally as warm body.

She could reach places no one can get to, or silenced people neatly and sufficiently for him. It was alright. Nothing she wasn’t familiar with. Sometimes, though, she’d faint interest as he went on and on about a rising gladiator. How he wanted to go to Kaon and met this legendary _Megatronus_ himself. That is, until one day, he vowed to never speak again. (Of course, she could always crack a word or two from his thin lips. But that was basically it.)

She was contented.

And _that_ was a long time ago.

***

_Decepticon Base, Present time_

The moment Soundwave pulls the door to his room open, he realizes there’s something, _someone_ here. Just as he is about to-

“Easy, handsome.” A all-too-familiar voice sounds. “Laserbeak let me in. Hope you don’t mind.”

Soundwave slaps the light on. Here she is, in her favourite purple robe, sitting on his bed, leaning on the headboard, her long and slim legs crossed leisurely to the side, looking as bored as ever.

Soundwave shakes his head tiredly. He really isn’t in the mood to deal with her antics. He walks over to _his_ bed and glared.

“What are you doing here?”

Airachnid, to Soundwave’s utter dismay, doesn’t show any fear or sorry, only pats the space beside her. “Come here. You must be tired after a full days’ work.”

Soundwave sighs. He knows there is no way he can just throw Airachnid out of his room. Maybe he _can_ , but he’d rather not deal with her accusing glare and vicious revenge later.

Soundwave flops down on the bed and lets out a long breath, hopefully she will see his tiredness and have mercy on him. Airachnid however scoots closer and rests her head on his chest. This woman really doesn’t take a hint.

“I see your wound heals fairly well, considering you walking around like you are the master of the place.” Soundwave says after a moment of silence, only their peaceful breathing heard. His fingers automatically lift up and draw irregular patterns into her hips.

“It’s fine.” Airachnid mumbles. “You should have seen Breakdown.”

“I did.” He said in a low voice before they fall silent again. “Once heard he was intrigued by you though, when you first arrived.” He adds as if in second thought.

“Oh, dear Soundwave. Is that jealousy?” She raises her eyebrows in her very unique mocking way.

“I said no such word.” Soundwave swallows. “He was ripped open by a wounded woman who couldn’t even walk straight. His hot temper got him nowhere.”

“Well, you weren’t there. Or else, you’d see me lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood, clothes wet from the dew, armless, all heartbreaking and pathetic-looking, you’d fall for it too if you were him.” She smirks before sitting up straight and moves to straddle Soundwave’s thighs.

“Hum. Maybe.” Soundwave finds it increasingly hard to think straight as Airachnid’s hands come up and fist his shirt, her shiny red lips inches closer.

“Airachnid?”

“Yes?”

She is too close. He hasn’t had anyone this close to him since-

Airachnid wraps his lips in a passionate kiss. Soundwave stills for a second too long before he roughly kisses back, her voice hitches as he bites down on her bottom lip and keeps bruising her cherry lips.

When they finally break apart for air, both panting heavily, staring at each other.

“Leave with me.” She breaths out.

“Does your memory fail you? Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

“You embarrassed me in front of the whole crew.” Airachnid says evenly. “And only us this time.”

Soundwave gives her a blank look.

Exasperatingly, Airachnid raises her arms in the air. “I just don’t understand, what can possibly keep you at this godforsaken place after all these time? You are not fighting for our home anymore. Cybertron is dead.”

“The Decepticon Cause still lives. ” He removes his gaze and answers in his emotionless voice.

“Don’t you think our _cause_ has deviated from the original one long ago?”

“You sound like one of those Autobots.” Soundwave retorts defensively. “And you fled after the War for Cybertron. You have no right to say anything.”

“And you sound like-”

“Do we really have to talk about this at the verge of having sex?” 

They glare at each other before Airachnid’s lips twist upwards. “Oh. How romantic.” She deadpans before diving in and pulls Soundwave into another kiss.

Soundwave sighs into the kiss, hands roaming up and down Airachnid’s smooth legs before flips them over.

He looks down. Her hazel eyes dark with arousal, lips parting, panting for breath, gown half open, dark hair scattering messily on his pillow. All in all, she looks so wrecked _already_.

She struggles to pull the gown open, that is when he realizes she doesn’t wear anything but a black lacy pantie. She smirks as she sees Soundwave stills before her, and begins to play one of her nipples.

Soundwave pats her hand away and pins her wrists over her head.

“You are such a bad girl.” He says over her ear in a deep voice, smirking as he feels Airachnid shivers below him.

“All talk.” Airachnid tuts. “Good luck making me a good girl then.”

Soundwave sneers before he leans down and traces kisses down her neck, sucking until a large hickey forming where her neck meets her shoulder. She moans at his roughness. Satisfied, he then draws his attention to her collarbone, hands trailing down to her full breasts, eyes narrowing sharply to Airachnid as a warning to keep her hands up.

Airachnid lets out a surprised cry as Soundwave pitches her tit suddenly, catching her off guard. He steadily holds her widening eyes as he slowly wraps his lips around the cherry bud. He kneads and squeezes her round breast and sucks on the nipple constantly, making her writhing under him.

“Fuck, Soundwave. Don’t be a fucking tease! Just fuck me already!”

Soundwave makes a noise of disapproval. “You are being a bad girl right now. I don’t think you deserve it just yet.”

“Oh please, Soundwave. You can’t be serious-”

Her word is lost in her throat as Soundwave moves to her other nipple, giving it the same attention as one of his hands travels down to her ass and gives it a squeeze.

“Soundwave!”

One of his long fingers finds its way under her tight pantie, playing with her pussy as she wriggles and swears. She stills suddenly as a hand comes down hard on her bottom.

“Such a bad girl, Airachnid.” Soundwave murmurs. “Good girl doesn’t have a dirty mouth like that. Guess you’ll have to be taught a lesson.”

“But-”

He flips her onto her stomach in one swift move. Ridding her of her robe quickly, he holds her down with a hand to the small of her back. His eyes roams down her body and stops at her perky ass. The corner of his mouth turns upwards, before he brings his hand down on her ass unannounced.

She yelps at the sudden contact, but that only encourages him more. He only stops when Airachnid finally begs and begins chanting “Please!”.

He carefully lays her to her back, who hisses as her sour bottom makes contact to his rough bedsheet. She looks up with angry tears brimming her fierce eyes, carefully not to let them fall. Soundwave looks down at her, who bits her lips and glares angrily at him, and decides she has enough of the day and gently pecks her lips.

He wastes no time pulling the panties down her long legs and gets rid of his clothes in a hurry. Airachnid is still huffing uncontrollably when he cups her cheeks in his large hand and tries to get her to meet his eyes. He kisses her sweetly before dips his finger into the core of her sweet juice. Not long before she is riding his fingers and urges him to “C’mon!”

The sex they have tonight isn’t rushed, unlike any other times. Rather, Soundwave takes his time worshiping her body and fucks into her gently and sweetly. It almost feels like _making love_. But no, they don’t do _love_.

The last time they had sex, it was when she was took here by Breakdown. They hadn’t seen each other for years, not when she fled and began _hunting_ again while he still remained at Megatron’s side, fighting the Autobots. They had hard and tough sex that night. Bent over his desk, pressed up against the wall, and finally on her hands and knees on the bed. She could barely walk the next day. It amazes Soundwave sometimes that they didn’t fuck any spare time they had when she’s here. They both held their pride too high after that slip-up.

He comes as her tight walls clench around him with a high-pitched shriek. He growls as he slowly pulls himself out of her who whimpers at the over-sensitivity.

He kisses her one more time before draws the cover over their naked body and cuddles her to sleep.

***

They lost. Megatron fell. The Decepticon Cause crumbled to pieces as Megatron’s eyes lost his spark when Star Saber run through his beating heat. Soundwave could almost hear the sound of something falling apart in his head.

And now, standing at the Well of Allspark, he finds his knees giving out before he kneels down before the well. Soft arms wrapping around his middle from behind, Airachnid rests her chin on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

“Come with me.”


End file.
